This invention relates to apparatus providing for holding the power switch which connects the exposure control circuit of an electric shutter to a power source.
To provide operating electrical power use for electric control of electric shutters, the power switches used therewith must be held continuously in a closed position for as long as the shutter is open. To this end, the shutter button, in conventional practice, must be held in a depressed position until the exposure time is over. This is generally inconvenient and is especially so in long-exposure-time photographing. Furthermore, in circumstances in which a shutter button depressing operation is interrupted at a point immediately before starting the shutter operation, the power switch is closed and held in that position. This increases the consumption of the power battery and shortens its operating life.
To minimize the time when the power switch is held in a closed position uselessly, an electric shutter may be so designed that the shutter starting point can be selected precisely by adjustment. Such a design, however, will make the manufacturing process complicated and will not be very practical.